La Iglesia
by Anya77
Summary: Albert pasa por una trágica situación que le hace buscar refugio en sus viajes, llegando a un siniestro pueblo que le hará pasar una situación paranormal. Gracias por sus reviews!


**LA IGLESIA**

"…_**por**__**que queda poco tiempo y la humanidad no conoce ni entiende el mal que le espera desde todos los lados, desde cada pórtico abierto, desde cada barrera rota, desde cada acólito sin mente que hay ante los altares de la locura…"**_

**NECRONOMICÓN**

**Abdul Alhazred**

La cansada figura humana había llegado hasta un recóndito pueblo americano, sito en el estado de Massachusetts, después de una larga travesía en tren, originada en Chicago semanas atrás, en ese caluroso verano de 1923.

Su apariencia era la de un vagabundo, y los locales del poblado le rehuían al verle de cerca, cuando intentaba acercarse a pedir informes sobre alguna posada que pudiese hospedarle.

Llevaba una austera mochila al hombro y su rostro lucía una barba de varias semanas haciéndole parecer más viejo de lo que era, acentuando aún más la madurez de su rostro con ese par de lentes oscuros que cubrían sus bellos y melancólicos ojos azules.

Huía, entre otras cosas, del gran peso de la responsabilidad al frente de una familia de abolengo y prestigio así como de las ya insoportables obligaciones sociales que eso implicaba - además recriminadas a cada instante por la matriarca del clan -, colmando su paciencia: juntas, viajes, reuniones, problemas y decisiones que le alteraban los nervios y la existencia cada vez más y más. En ese instante, todo eso ya no tenía significado para él, cuya vida había sido reducida y condenada a la más mísera y cruel de las soledades.

Se había casado con aquella hermosa rubia, a quien había decidido adoptar muchos años atrás, y que le había hecho llevadera su penosa situación cada que avistaba la pila de documentos económicos y financieros sobre el escritorio de su lujosa oficina.

Habían iniciado una relación amorosa poco tiempo después de la última reunión en el orfanato, cuando festejaba su aniversario. Las furtivas miradas amorosas que frecuentemente intercambiaba con ella y el evidente sonrojo de ésta última, confirmaron a su corazón que ella también lo amaba y decidió desposarla, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Cuando la hizo suya por completo, supo que había logrado conocer por fin el paraíso, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que su gusto sería efímero. La rubia era para él su más preciado tesoro y se había abocado a procurarle todo lo que necesitase, pero, ¿es que acaso tenía que perseguirle la desgracia por siempre?

Una gota de sudor escurrió sobre su frente, mientras llegaba con paso agotado a la única posada del lugar. Un hombre maduro de protuberante estómago se encontraba transcribiendo algunas notas sobre una vieja libreta. Un sonido de tintineantes campanillas le hizo voltear hacia la entrada, justo cuando el rubio atravesaba la puerta y se dirigía hacia él:

- Buenas tardes. Necesito una recámara – dijo escuetamente.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? – preguntó secamente el hombre.

- Será sólo una semana – respondió en el mismo tono Albert Andrey, el antaño magnate norteamericano.

- Necesita dejarme un depósito… - un grueso fajo de billetes cayó sobre el mostrador antes de que terminara la frase.

- ¿Es esto suficiente? – cuestionó el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

- Yo… lo siento mucho señor… no quise importunarlo. Ahora mismo le muestro su habitación - el obeso sujeto no atinó a decir más, mientras pasaba frente a él y le guiaba al cuarto.

Ya dentro, el antiguo empresario esperó a que le llevara toallas y vasos limpios, y al verse solo, se acomodó sobre la cama matrimonial. La alcoba tenía una pequeña terraza que daba hacia una vista del pueblo, tristemente iluminado por un débil sol, cubriéndolo de un manto de desolación y abandono. Echó un vistazo a su mapa para revisar los sitios de interés que podía conocer y después se dirigió hacia el balcón.

El hombre se apoyó sobre el oscuro y corroído barandal mientras su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del firmamento. Pronto oscurecería y decidió salir a caminar un poco para poder despejar su mente. No dejaría que la tristeza le asaltase en ese instante, ya que quería sacar provecho de su condición foránea en ese poblado y permitirse conocer un poco su entorno. La decisión de dejar todo atrás había quedado bien establecida desde aquel trágico y repentino incidente:

_- La señora padece __de leucemia, señor Andrey – las palabras perforaron como balas su mente. Su mundo se desmoronó repentinamente al conocer la dura realidad de su dulce Candy._

_- Pero, ¿tiene cura verdad? – sus labios tembla__ron mientras la varonil voz ahogó un sollozo. _

_- Siento mucho decirle que no estoy en posibilidades de darle una remota esperanza. La anemia se ha agudizado y los síntomas se han agravado. Hemos hecho lo humanamente posible a nuestro alcance señor Andrey. Lo siento mucho – el galeno bajó el rostro en señal de condescendencia, fuera de la habitación donde yacía el débil cuerpo de su joven esposa. Sin querer oír más, él regresó a su lado. El doctor prefirió dejarle asimilar la funesta noticia._

_- Te pondrás bien mi__, amor. Te lo juro. No te morirás, Candy – Albert lloró largo rato, abrazado al cálido regazo femenino, hundiendo su rostro mojado en lágrimas en él. "No quiero pensar que haré sin ti mi amor", pensó para sus adentros._

_- Albert… ¿qué… pasa? – la entrecortada voz de la rubia apenas y era perceptible. _

_Las fuerzas le habían abandonado y ya no podía sostenerse por sí misma. __Sus esmeraldas lucían tristes y rodeadas por un par de oscuras ojeras. Su esquelético cuerpo había perdido toda atracción física, sin embargo, para él seguía siendo la misma resplandeciente y hermosa joven que un día había tocado su corazón, cuando ambos aún eran niños. Su amor era para la posteridad y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ante la sombría amenaza que se cernía sobre su existencia._

_- El doctor dice que hay esperanzas mi vida – mintió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que __aquello fuese cierto. No quería soltarle la verdad, puesto que ni siquiera él lo resistiría. _

_- Amor… mío… no… es… necesario… que lo ocultes – dijo con gran esfuerzo la rubia, mientras acariciaba la varonil mano. Sonrió, como solamente ella sería capaz de hacerlo, aún en ese momento tan difícil. Realmente era una mujer extraordinaria._

_- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes__… ¿lo sabes verdad? – preguntó con su peculiar voz el atractivo empresario. Se acercó a su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, expresándole así, todo el infinito amor que sentía por ella._

_- No… debes… sentirte así… siempre… estaré__… contigo – las palabras hicieron llorar inconsolablemente a su esposo. Sabía que así sería, aunque no volviera a tenerla a su lado._

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo rescató del pasado. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió a abrir. Era el posadero:

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? – el tono servicial exasperó a Albert y se negó con una fingida sonrisa para que le dejara en paz.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del edificio, dispuesto a perderse entre las callejuelas y plazuelas del pequeño poblado. Extrañaba a sus mascotas, compañeras de sus más inverosímiles aventuras, pero esta vez había decidido emprender el viaje solo.

Necesitaba tiempo para sanar la profunda herida que aún seguía abierta, causada por las crueles paladas de tierra que habían enterrado su más grande ilusión, y que ahora yacía en aquella fría morada de mármol, en Chicago.

Anduvo visitando algunas plazas de calles empedradas y arruinadas esculturas históricas. Se adentró en la solitaria y decrépita iglesia gótica que existía en esa zona y dejó para visitas posteriores un sucio edificio de construcción renacentista que perduraba como parte de la memoria histórica del pueblo, mientras su mente se ocupaba del análisis del entorno que le rodeaba.

Cayó en cuenta del aspecto del poblado al que encontraba sumamente desolador: árboles de figuras macabras y profunda maleza se abrían paso a su camino, mientras áridas y desérticas colinas se dejaban ver mucho más allá del lugar donde se encontraba.

En una de las tantas caminatas que iba haciendo, pasó cerca de un solitario bar, cuya melodía triste sonaba en la victrola y sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en el mismo para tomar una copa. Tal vez su ánimo subiría al sentirse cerca de la gente.

Se dirigió hacia una solitaria mesa ubicada en el rincón del mismo y se percató de que salvo él, habían cuatro personas más en el lugar, y todas le observaban con cierto recelo. Inclusive el mesero intercambiaba miradas con los demás asistentes, sin embargo, el rubio no prestó mucha atención, sumido en sus tristes recuerdos:

_La alegre y elegante comitiva se había dado reunión aquella soleada mañana de julio, en la iglesia principal de Chicago. La alta sociedad había sido invitada al magno evento religioso, con motivo de su casamiento, por insistenci__a de la matriarca de la familia. _

_Por su parte, él había hecho presión para que estuviesen presentes las madres de su flamante esposa, lo que derivó en fuertes reclamos por parte de la Tía Abuela, y a los que tuvo que enfrentar con bastante aplomo para poder calmar sus exacerbados ánimos. _

_Su prometida había decidido permanecer ajena a los conflictos que se daban entre ambos, para no empeorar la situación. Candy había aceptado así a la anciana y sabía que su actitud difícilmente cambiaría por lo que decidió hacerse a un lado, aprovechando el momento que vivía, ocupándose de los arreglos de su boda. _

_El sagrado recinto había sido decorado con hermosas flores blancas, y en las que no podían faltar __las Dulce Candy, aquellas que con tanto esmero habían sido cultivadas en honor a la novia, dándole un toque romántico al evento. _

_Él lu__cía muy apuesto en ese elegante "smoking" oscuro, con un fino azar prendido al saco, y su corto cabello rubio completamente alisado. La enorme sonrisa daba cuenta de la felicidad que le embargaba, misma que se acrecentó al ver a su amada en la entrada principal, con el velo cubriendo su bello rostro, mientras la tiara de brillantes refulgía en sus rizos cuidadosamente peinados para la ocasión. El espectacular vestido blanco de escote discreto hizo soltar murmullos conforme iba caminando solemnemente, al lado de su inseparable amigo Tom, mientras un vistoso ramo de coloridas flores cubría sus delicadas manos. _

_La ceremonia transcurrió en completa calma, y aunque temía que __los hermanos Leegan cometieran alguna de sus fechorías, afortunadamente no se dio. _

_La recepción fue inolvidable y lo mejor fue el ínt__imo momento largamente anhelado, donde pudo dar rienda suelta a sus más caras fantasías, como preludio a futuros encuentros apasionados que obnubilaban su mente y su espíritu, confirmándole que la felicidad absoluta si existía y que se encontraba al lado del ángel que le había enviado un ser divino, como prueba fehaciente de eso. Su flamante esposa le había hecho pasar instantes inolvidables durante los primeros meses de matrimonio. _

_Aún__ después de haber vuelto a la misma rutina del trabajo, la inigualable sonrisa y la actitud positiva de Candy le esperaban a su vuelta para reconfortar su cansado espíritu. Ella había decidido permanecer asistiendo a sus madres en el orfanato, en la pequeña clínica que habían fundado en el lugar y por las tardes, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a él._

_Después de un corto tiempo compartiendo__ juntos habían iniciado planes para formar una familia muy pronto, sin embargo, un día, ella había comenzado a sentirse mal y su aspecto fue desmejorando gradualmente, lo que mermó sus proyectos, y decidió dedicarse por completo a asistirle en lo que fuese necesario, hasta ese día en que recibió el funesto diagnóstico._

- ¿Desea otra copa? – la pregunta arrancó a Albert del pasado y le devolvió una significativa mirada a su interlocutor.

- No por el momento, gracias – levantó la suya para mostrarle que aún contenía algo de licor.

- ¿Qué vino a hacer a este lugar? – el severo cuestionamiento le ocasionó una ligera molestia.

- Creo que no tiene por qué interesarle mi vida – le respondió en el mismo tono.

- No sabe a lo qué se enfrenta, permaneciendo aquí. Si tiene un poco de sentido común, debería saber que no son bienvenidos los forasteros. Cuide su vida – las enigmáticas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa, y antes de que volviera a preguntar, el mesero se había alejado para ya no regresar.

Incómodo, pagó la cuenta y se alejó de ese lugar, intrigado por lo que acababa de oír. Al sentir el fresco aire nocturno en su rostro, decidió proseguir con su marcha por unos minutos más, tratando de olvidar la advertencia del muchacho del bar.

Mientras más se iba adentrando en las calles del pueblo, la sensación de peligro iba aumentando en su interior. Se dio cuenta del misterioso silencio que le rodeaba y pronto supo que era el único ser humano que se encontraba sobre la calle, en ese instante.

"_Esto es muy raro"_, pensó para sí, mientras seguía paseando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Anduvo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que repentinamente, vio una colina a lo lejos, donde se vislumbraba un misterioso campanario de una iglesia casi en ruinas, junto a una casa en igual estado y raídos árboles rodeándoles, lo que daba un aire siniestro al lugar.

Calculó que le tomaría casi treinta minutos llegar hasta allá por lo que decidió visitarla al día siguiente. Fue al momento de darse vuelta que se percató del leve zumbido que venía de todas partes, como si miles de abejas se encontrasen por todos los rincones del pueblo.

Un repentino escalofrió recorrió su espalda haciéndole querer regresar apresuradamente al hotel para poder llegar a su habitación y no sintió alivio sino hasta después de haber cerrado la puerta y corrido las cortinas. Se sentó en plena oscuridad, cerca de la ventana y estuvo espiando las desiertas calles desde una esquina. Estuvo así largo rato y ya iba a acostarse cuando una hilera de antorchas llamó su atención: se dirigían hacia la colina que había visto poco antes y aquello no le dejó tranquilo.

Se recostó sobre su cama para tratar de olvidar sus temores y poder conciliar el sueño, pero le costó. La extraña advertencia del mesero resonaba a cada momento en su mente, haciéndole sentir miedo, y eso le alteraba, puesto que había viajado para poder encontrar un poco de paz para su atribulado espíritu que aun sufría por la reciente pérdida de su esposa.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero los sueños que tuvo hacían referencias a inquietantes situaciones tales como celebraciones paganas y cultos a seres extraños cuyo origen iba más allá de la razón humana, y de los cuales intuía, no debían ser conocidos. Cánticos de frases ininteligibles erizaron su piel, temiendo la aparición de un ser diabólico mientras las escuchaba:

_¡IA! ¡IA! ¡ ZI-AZAG !_

_¡IA! ¡IA! ¡ ZI-AZKAK!_

_¡IA! ¡IA! ¡ KUTULU ZI KU!_

_¡IA!_

Inquieto, el rubio se despertó en plena madrugada, esforzándose en recobrar el aliento y tratando de borrar tan espantosas visiones de su mente. A tientas pudo encontrar la lámpara de noche y la encendió. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, se quedó pensativo durante un breve momento.

Se incorporó en busca de un vaso con agua y después se dirigió hacia la ventana, escudriñando en la oscuridad hacia el lejano monte, en donde ya no se veían las misteriosas luces. Abrió un poco el portillo y se dio cuenta de que el zumbido aún persistía pero en mucho menor intensidad. El aire que percibió llevaba un cierto hedor, como si de carne muerta se tratase y la cerró abruptamente, con las náuseas revolviendo su estómago, mientras trataba de calmar las molestas ansias.

"_Fue un mal sueño, creo que necesito descansar más"_, Albert regresó a su cama contrariado y su instinto se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche en cuyo cajón halló una pequeña libreta de carcomidas y sucias hojas que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Extrañado, la abrió tratando de entender su contenido y leyó al azar extractos de algunos párrafos:

"_Se les conoce como los Primordiales y sé que entablaron una terrible guerra con otro grupo de seres sobrenaturales, a los que nombraron Dioses Arquetípicos, y en la cual resultaron derrotados y condenados. Leí sobre su encierro y su letargo en distintas partes del mundo…así como del espacio exterior…_

…_e__n nuestro planeta y en otras dimensiones del espacio-tiempo existen diversas especies de monstruos asociados a ellos, e inclusive, grupos de perversos adoradores humanos cuyo propósito es despertar a estos demonios."_

Albert no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa por lo que acababa de leer, considerándolo a su gusto, incoherente. Creyó que la persona era posiblemente aficionada a los relatos o padecía un serio problema mental. Repasó las gastadas páginas sucias, escogiendo al azar líneas que daban cuenta de la historia de un antiguo culto, que no supo comprender:

"_Los lugareños me han parecido bastante reservados. No me saludan, y con __dificultad me hablan cuando voy a comprar víveres o pido me indiquen una dirección. Tengo ya dos semanas en este lugar y no he podido entablar una conversación más allá de cinco minutos con el posadero que me aloja en este inmundo cuarto, dada la reticencia de algunos propietarios para rentarme un apartamento. Intuyo que el dueño del hotel no ha tenido clientela últimamente y ha accedido gustosamente a dejarme vivir aquí mientras dura mi corta estancia de estudio y observación de las conductas religiosas de estas personas. _

_A veces creo que hubiese sido mejor dedicarme a escribir e investigar sobre cosas más mundanas. Entre más leo y analizo la escasa información que se me ha podido brindar aquí, más crece la incertidumbre y esa sensación escalofriante de __sentirme vigilado. Me siento observado, más aún, después de haber visitado esa misteriosa iglesia abandonada en aquella colina."_

El hombre se detuvo en este punto, al recordar la sombría imagen de las vetustas construcciones en ruinas, localizadas en ese paraje. Al igual que el autor, una sensación desconocida y nada agradable se había apoderado de él, como si ocultos ojos malignos se hubiesen posado en su persona, mientras contemplaba fijamente el lugar.

Volvió a posar la mirada sobre el inquietante contenido, que iniciaba por un párrafo transcrito de un tal libro prohibido denominado Necronomicón, del que jamás había oído hablar en su corta vida:

"_La__ Horda del sepulcro no otorga privilegios a sus adoradores. Son escasos en poder, pues sólo alcanzan a alterar dimensiones espaciales de pequeña magnitud y a hacer tangible únicamente aquello que en otras dimensiones nace de los muertos. _

_Tendrán dominio y potestad dondequiera que fueren entonados los cánticos en loor de__ Yog-Sothoth, si es la época propicia, mas pueden atraer a quienes abran las puertas que son suyas, en las moradas sepulcrales. No poseen consistencia en nuestra humana dimensión, mas penetran en la mortal envoltura de los seres terrestres y en ellos se cobijan y nutren mientras aguardan a que se cumpla el tiempo de las estrellas fijas y se abra la puerta de infinitos accesos liberando a Aquel que, tras ella, intenta destrozarla para abrirse camino."_

Albert estaba sumamente confundido e intrigado por lo que acababa de leer y prosiguió un poco más con su lectura, para así tratar de comprender lo que el autor quería expresar:

"_Este pueblo está maldito. Debo irme lo antes posible. He podido descubrir parte del maléfico secreto que encierra este espantoso pueblo. Su gente… todos ellos…. ¡maldita sea!, ¡siempre han sido viles cómplices de esas monstruosas cosas! _

_¡Qué el Santísimo nos libre del mal que habita en esa sacrílega iglesia!; ¡lo he visto con mis propios ojos! ¡No tardarán en venir por mí! Su existencia no debe ser revelada a los mortales, y sin embargo, se alimentan de sus residentes. Me queda más que claro que mi vida corre peligro y necesito huir de aquí pero estoy atrapado…"_

La página acababa ahí y el rubio hojeó rápidamente el resto del cuadernillo, percatándose de los recurrentes saltos entre cada párrafo, como si diesen cuenta de la gran desesperación que se había apoderado de su dueño. Frases inacabadas, insultos a seres imaginarios, incomprensibles peticiones de ayuda y oraciones inventadas terminaron por hacerle cerrar el libro y regresar a su lecho para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

"_Howard Young… ¿quién diablos es?"_, el nombre dio vueltas en su mente hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Las imágenes de pasados tiempos de felicidad al lado de Candy poblaron sus sueños, calmando un poco el temor y la ansiedad que amenazaban con invadirle: las largas caminatas que solían hacer por los alrededores de Chicago, rodeados de la fastuosa naturaleza que les brindaba hermosas imágenes sin igual, mientras iban tomados de las manos como acostumbraban hacerlo y miraban conjuntamente hacia un futuro que se antojaba paradisíaco; la posibilidad de tener descendientes a los que criarían como los niños más felices del mundo así como la posibilidad de radicar en el viejo continente, donde los negocios del emporio Andrey florecían sin igual. Tantas ilusiones y proyecciones que habían sido absolutamente reducidas a nada después de que un ataúd se las hubiera llevado al fondo de la tierra de la forma más cruel.

Cuando despertó se percató de que la mañana estaba ya muy entrada y se apresuró a salir de la cama para continuar con su recorrido por la extraña aldea. Había decidido que llevaría la vieja libreta consigo mismo para poder leerla en la tranquilidad de la desolada colina que había avistado el día anterior y donde había observado las misteriosas luces.

Tomó un desayuno abundante para poder soportar la larga travesía que se avecinaba y salió nuevamente a recorrer el pueblo - que en ese instante le parecía aún más gris e inhóspito – confirmando efectivamente la actitud poco amigable de sus habitantes al momento en el que trataba de entablar alguna conversación rápida con cualquier local, para conocer más del lugar que lo hospedaba.

Vagó durante un par de horas por ahí y a medida que se iba adentrando en él, su mal presentimiento iba aumentando. El cielo amarillento de ese día aumentaba aún más la inquietante apariencia de la aldea. Edificios sucios de piedra y ventanas oscurecidas probablemente por una capa de polvo ocasionado por el paso del tiempo, sobrecogieron su alma.

La gente trataba de esconderse a su paso agachando los pálidos rostros para evitar verlo de frente. Más allá atisbó una decena de casas de madera cuya fachada lucía medianamente conservadas, aunque algunas presentaban los techos maltratados de algunas partes, como si un gigantesco pie fantasmal las hubiese intentado aplastar. _"Realmente la gente detesta ver forasteros aquí. Presiento que esconden algo. Creo que ahora comienzo a comprender toda esa locura que leí anoche"_, recordó su misterioso hallazgo y decidió en ese momento dirigirse hacia la solitaria colina donde había visto las ruinas de esa iglesia.

No supo calcular el tiempo que le había tomado para dejar la última parte del pueblo, pero se estremeció al instante de ver el yermo paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos: el césped estaba seco, como si una sequía extrema se hubiese adueñado del lugar, mientras raquíticos árboles de enfermiza apariencia le iban rodeando desde todas partes con sus ramas de tétricas formas que asemejaban brazos dirigiéndose a su figura, como si le amenazaran en su obstinación de continuar con su recorrido.

Albert no se amedrentó por la imponente situación y siguió caminando, decidiendo tener siempre en mente el recuerdo de la frágil figura de su difunta mujer como aliciente para poder afrontar lo que se viniera y así satisfacer su creciente curiosidad por conocer el prohibido lugar aludido por el desconocido señor Young.

Pasó por un pútrido riachuelo con escasa agua, cubierto de una espuma verdosa y algunos hierbajos grises que le rodeaban. Un endeble puente de madera le atravesaba y el rubio se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más para rodear y evitarlo, por lo que tuvo que sacar valor para proseguir.

Nada más dando un paso sobre la vieja pasarela que crujió bajo sus pies, un inexplicable vientecillo cálido emergió de todos los rincones que le rodeaban. El calor era húmedo y las ropas se le pegaban a la piel, mientras el sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo, sin saber si era debido al sofocante clima o al hecho de saberse envuelto por ese ambiente tenebroso. Cuando hubo pasado la última parte del puente se sintió absolutamente relajado y se detuvo un poco para recobrar el aliento… y el ánimo.

Después de seguir caminando entre la sobrecogedora naturaleza a su alrededor, pudo llegar hasta lo que quedaba de aquel extinto pueblo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya había caído.

Albert estaba asombrado por la rapidez en que había transcurrido el tiempo, pero se confió al hecho de que tendría luz extra debido al verano y decidió iniciar con su exploración.

El campanario era todo lo que quedaba de esa iglesia y se acercó a una de las paredes de piedra en donde vio una oscura entrada que ocasionó un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda. En ese momento sacó la sibilina libreta y la abrió:

_"Los Dioses han tomado diversas personalidades en las visiones cosmogónicas de ancestrales culturas que van desde Hungría hasta México, y siguen gobernando desde sus retorcidos escondrijos, ocultos ante los ojos humanos, mientras son adorados y venerados como divinidades poderosas._

_Los conjuros son funestos presagios de lo que espera a la humanidad, de seguir con este inmundo ritual. Los aldeanos aquí participan por grupos ofreciendo su sangre a la monstruosidad que ahí habita, oculto en la entrañas de esa iglesia._

_¡Ironías de la vida!, un lugar construido para adorar a Nuestro Señor, ahora convertido en refugio de un insano culto pagano._

_Seguí sin querer al grupo de personas por ese espantoso bosque tratando de ocultarme sin embargo, **eso** ya sabía que vendría. Y ahora la necesidad, la urgencia de regresar a ese lugar crece como una plaga dentro de mí a pesar de mi absoluto rechazo a hacerlo. Mi cuerpo ha comenzado a desobedecerme y sé que tarde o temprano estaré de regreso en ese maldito sótano a donde no debí haber ido jamás…"_

La temible negrura que se percibía en la entrada de la construcción habría podido amedrentar a cualquier, no así a Albert, quien ahora era presa de una descomunal necesidad de indagar más sobre lo que describía desesperadamente el desconocido señor Young.

La figura masculina se acercó al marco de la entrada y volteó a su alrededor. El ambiente se había tornado en una especie de malsana quietud, como si se estuviese a la expectativa de algo que sucedería pronto. Puso un pie dentro y comenzó el amenazador recorrido.

Un sucio y desolado pasillo le fue guiando entre otros más, mientras proseguía con su camino, hasta llegar a un pórtico de madera, el cual se abrió ligeramente al momento de intentar tocarlo. Le había alumbrado la escasa luz que aún se escurría por algunos agujeros que se observaban en las paredes pero al asomarse al interior del lúgubre espacio que estaba a punto de penetrar, vio que apenas y podía distinguir los primeros peldaños en piedra de una escalera que le llevaría solo Dios sabía a dónde.

Con gran nerviosismo, tomó el pequeño bolsillo que llevaba a su espalda y hurgó en su interior hasta que dio con su inseparable linterna. Con un ligero temblor en la mano izquierda, alumbró en las tinieblas y titubeante, inició el descenso tratando de hacerlo con sumo cuidado, puesto que la superficie de las baldosas era resbaladiza debido a la presencia de una mohosa capa verduzca que podría jurar… brillaba en la temerosa oscuridad. A su paso, innumerables sabandijas, alimañas y demás bichos rastreros huían para buscar cobijo en las porosas grietas de la escalera.

"_¡Santo Cielo!, entonces… es cierto todo lo que estaba escrito en el cuadernillo"_, pensó internamente Albert, mientras observaba al final de la escalera, la entrada a lo que parecía ser un siniestro oratorio, cuyo altar lucía rodeada de varias tétricas estatuas de monstruosas figuras de tamaño descomunal, y de cuyos rasgos emanaban expresiones de maldad y crueldad. Levantó un poco más la frágil linterna y alcanzó a divisar lo que parecían hileras de lápidas con decenas, si no es que cientos, de cadáveres amortajados con la vista hacia el techo.

Albert se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de espanto y justo cuando había decidido emprender la huida, una serie de ligeros sonidos inundaron el macabro recinto mediante un breve zumbido que fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y que fue convirtiéndose en el coro maléfico de mil voces humanas que denotaban una inmensa agonía y sufrimiento, a la par que una inmensa luz aparecía al centro del lugar y se iba expandiendo, dejando entrever de a poco un infernal paisaje en su interior.

Su cuerpo permaneció clavado ante un espectáculo que ya no podría borrar de su mente, y que invadiría del más profundo miedo y pánico su atormentado espíritu: una derruida ciudad de edificios destruidos, cuyas vigas metálicas se retorcían en miles de espeluznantes figuras cobijadas por un cielo estremecedor de nubes negras y relámpagos que iluminaban macabramente el lugar, y que mostraba varias colinas desérticas, sin naturaleza e ilimitadas. Una solitaria estrella, causante de la verdosa iluminación fue haciendo acto de aparición, mientras una lluvia de un líquido rojo, que Albert reconoció como sangre, comenzaba a caer sobre la inhóspita ciudad.

No fue sino hasta que vio la sombra de lo que se anunciaba como una gigantesca figura animal, con el aspecto de un batracio, que se iba acercando a pasos descomunales, haciéndole entender que se dirigía hacia él. Al echar a correr y darse la vuelta por última vez, vio con horror que ya no eran una sino aproximadamente diez figuras del mismo estilo.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, alcanzo a trepar por la resbalosa escalera, tratando de huir del espantoso espectáculo que acababa de presenciar cuando sintió que una gélida y viscosa masa se aferraba a uno de sus tobillos, impidiéndole avanzar. El hombre profirió un alarido de terror y se sumió en la más profunda de las inconsciencias, para su fortuna.

Cuando volvió en sí, se percató de que se encontraba justo al final de la escalera, como si hubiese tropezado y caído de nuevo hacia el lugar del que intentaba escapar. Asustado, se incorporó rápidamente, ubicando su linterna aún encendida unos cuantos metros más allá, justo a los pies de una de las temidas estatuas que había observado al llegar. Ya no había rastro de luces ni visiones infernales por lo que echó a correr, sin dudarlo dos veces.

Salió casi a rastras de la horrible construcción y sacando coraje, pudo sortear el tenebroso monte que había atravesado para llegar y del que ahora escapaba, deseando jamás volver. La noche estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que aprovechó la mortecina luz del alba que se anunciaba para regresar a su cuarto de hotel y no fue sino hasta que llegó corriendo, ante la mirada azorada del posadero, y encerrado en su habitación, que se dio cuenta de que había perdido la mochila con sus documentos y el dinero que le restaba, así como de la fuerte fiebre que cubría su cuerpo.

Se dio una fría ducha y tomando ventaja de que había dejado su escasa ropa aún disponible en el hotel, se vistió de prisa y se dirigió hacia la salida del poblado, rumbo a la estación de tren donde trataría de conseguir un boleto para huir lo más lejos posible del maldito poblado.

Tomó la avenida principal, tan desierta como de costumbre, para poder cortar un trecho y llegar rápidamente hasta la estación. Cuando hubo llegado al final, se percató de que se encontraba justo en la salida del pueblo… hacia la iglesia derruida y su rostro se contrajo en un grito de espanto, echando a correr de regreso hacia el hotel.

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron una serie de caminatas sin rumbo fijo. Todas las calles convergían nuevamente en la salida hacia la monstruosa colina y Albert sintió que enloquecería de la desesperación.

Al caer la tarde, el rubio se encontraba ya completamente abatido y desesperanzado, al darse cuenta de que nunca saldría de ahí. Siempre terminaba en el mismo punto, como si algo o alguien hubiesen torcido malsanamente todas sus posibles rutas de escape. No contaba con el apoyo de nadie, puesto que ningún habitante se encontraba a la vista, como si asistiesen burlonamente y en silencio a su desgracia.

Derrotado, volvió a emprender el último intento, cuando el característico zumbido y el siniestro coro de voces fue subiendo de tono, dándole indicios de una persecución en contra suya. Corrió en dirección hacia la carretera principal y jamás vio el sorpresivo auto apareciendo de la nada y abalanzándose sobre él, arrollándolo y sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia al instante.

Una serie de murmullos fue haciéndose presente en su mente, mientras hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por abrir los ojos. La fuerte luz de la habitación le lastimó por unos breves instantes hasta que se acostumbró a la intensa luminosidad. Sintió el cuerpo en su mayoría entumecida y cuando trató de moverse, oyó la pregunta:

- ¿Se siente usted bien? – el hombre de estatura mediana y calvo, con unos lentes pequeños le miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué me sucedió? – Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que le había sucedido, sin éxito.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – otro sujeto de bata blanca le observaba por igual. Lucía una adusta expresión en el rostro lleno de arrugas. Estaba un poco encorvado, asemejando ser más pequeño que su colega.

El malherido rubio inició su fantástica narración ante los galenos quienes no hicieron un solo comentario dejando que terminara con su explicación, mientras escuchaban atentamente. Al final, ambos hombres asintieron y uno de ellos le pidió que siguiera reposando, por lo que se quedó solo y en actitud dubitativa. Los días transcurrieron en una pesada rehabilitación y unas ansias enormes de querer salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Después de una semana, notificó a petición expresa suya ante las autoridades policíacas sobre lo acontecido en ese misterioso pueblo para que iniciaran una investigación. Los policías jamás pudieron hallar rastro alguno de la fantástica y derruida iglesia en la colina, así como del hotel donde supuestamente había estado hospedado. Parecía como si Albert jamás hubiese visitado ese lugar, ya que los lugareños habían indicado que nunca le habían visto caminar por ahí, cuando observaban la fotografía mostrada por los agentes.

Debido a esto, tuvo que ser confinado a una habitación _"especial"_, donde le atenderían de algún probable desequilibrio mental, ocasionándole una profunda pena a sus familiares, quienes ya habían sido avisados de la penosa situación, mientras Albert se sumergía en un abismo de profunda depresión y ansiedad por la manera en que era tratado.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el rubio presentó alteraciones en su conducta, en las que a veces hablaba y se reía solo; otras tantas, gritaba y lloraba sin parar, mientras señalaba hacia la ventana, en dirección al pueblo que decía haber visitado. Después inició una serie de súplicas y ruegos para que le tuvieran atado precautoriamente a su cama, mientras hablaba de monstruosas visiones y fatídicas profecías de seres diabólicos que le llamaban incesantemente y cuyo objetivo final era devorar a la humanidad. Los doctores no sabían cómo tratar al desesperado paciente.

Archie, su único sobrino sobreviviente, asistía con frecuencia al asilo mental para platicar un poco con él, reprimiendo las terribles ganas de llorar al verlo en tan deplorable estado. Los demás miembros de la familia Andrey tuvieron prohibido visitarlo para evitar lacerar más los sentimientos de tristeza al ver al antiguo líder de su clan en ese estado. _"Le ha afectado la pérdida de Candy"_, pensaba sin cesar, al verlo arañar desesperadamente las paredes acolchadas de la habitación:

¡No me dejen salir!, ¡me están llamando y no puedo resistirlo!, ¡no quiero regresar a ese maldito pueblo! – gritaba una y otra vez entre sonoros llantos, al ser tomado por algunos de los guardias de seguridad para evitar que se hiciera daño. Balbuceaba ininteligibles frases que solo agravaban más su situación mental.

Tres meses después, cuando Archie era conducido hacia la habitación de su tío, con horror, se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el cuarto. Se le buscó por todas partes, y nadie pudo dar una explicación normal sobre la manera en que Albert había burlado la vigilancia del hospital. Una sorpresiva y escueta nota se halló justo al medio del lugar, conteniendo un enigmático y a la vez triste mensaje del rubio:

"No soporto las malditas voces que me llaman. Mi cuerpo ya no responde; mi alma se encuentra desde hace mucho en manos de esos monstruos. Nadie ha podido ayudarme ni evitado que responda a ese espantoso llamado.

La decisión está tomada; prefiero morir a seguir soportando esta martirizante necesidad de regresar a esa diabólica iglesia.

Sólo el recuerdo de mi ángel podrá rescatarme de la horrible pesadilla en que se ha convertido mi vida, desde que inicié aquel trágico viaje, tratando de superar su pérdida.

Dios proteja mi alma…

Albert Andrey"

Nunca más se le volvió a ver. La funesta travesía originada mucho tiempo atrás, había terminado por arrancarle la vida, en el seno de aquella monstruosa iglesia.

**Relato adaptado del cuento corto «****La Iglesia de High Street****»**** del escritor británico Ramsey Campbell.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
